


Pup and Trainer: Going Out (Art)

by MistressKat



Category: Southland
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Puppy Play, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6626980">Pup and Trainer: Going Out</a> by Pairatime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pup and Trainer: Going Out (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626980) by [pairatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime). 



> Small Fandom Bang gives me an annual opportunity to pretend to be an artist, so thank you to the mod for keeping the challenge going. I'm not ashamed to admit that I picked this year's story based solely on the puppy play premise :D There were a number of scenes/aspects of the story that sparked ideas so this was fun to illustrate. Thank you for my author for being patient with me (I'm always super last minute with this challenge due to timing!). Please see [here](http://kat-lair.livejournal.com/392459.html) for texture and photo attributions.

The cover was the first graphic I did, and it's probably the most cheerful and angst-free of them :D I had a very clear mental image of this: Ben happy and in a collar, surrounded by projections of his puppy persona which are the German Shepherd pups here. The author asked me to add a golden retriever as well to represent the one actual dog in the story (note there is no bestiality here before you get too alarmed!). Click for fullsize graphic.  
  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kat_lair/8256432/314193/314193_original.jpg)  
  
  
  
These two sets I just wanted to do to illustrate the roles/identities of the characters. It wasn't hard to find caps of Ben looking submissive and Bryant looking quite the opposite. Click for fullsize graphics.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kat_lair/8256432/313102/313102_original.jpg)[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kat_lair/8256432/312996/312996_original.jpg)  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kat_lair/8256432/313779/313779_original.jpg)[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kat_lair/8256432/313437/313437_original.jpg)  
  
  
There were two scenes I wanted to illustrate in particular. This first one is Ben hesitating over asking what he wants. The defensive/protective posture of the picture fitted well. The text is a direct quote from the story. Click for fullsize graphic.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kat_lair/8256432/312687/312687_original.jpg)  
  
  
The final graphic is my own favourite. It was the line of dialogue in the story that struck me hard, because to me there was a lot of suppressed yearning there that Bryant is putting away for the sake of keeping Ben in his life and preserving what they have. That kind of think will tear you apart is my opinion so I've given this graphic an angstier slant than the author is really going for I think. Subjective intepretation! Click for fullsize graphic.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kat_lair/8256432/314061/314061_original.jpg)  
  
  
  
***

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Going Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626980) by [pairatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime)




End file.
